


Sight

by ExordiumNoctis



Series: The Hermit & The Sun [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aelius Theron, Eye Trauma, M/M, how to fix a heart that you let down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExordiumNoctis/pseuds/ExordiumNoctis
Summary: Theron/Osiris.After losing his eye during the Exile, Theron learns to cope with a little help from Osiris.359 Words.





	Sight

Mercury isn’t as hot as he’d expected and he considers it a blessing that he can still see it with his good eye.   
It doesn’t ache as much anymore, aside from the residual pulse of void light underneath the scarred skin. Three days since they’d been exiled from the Tower and the word *Cult* still pounds heavy in his head like a ceremonial drum. Osiris is there, glittering gold and black against the backdrop of the machine planet and he’s Godly in his own right.   
Theron would fight a hundred more battles, lose his other eye and as many limbs as it took to prove his devotion.  
“I’ve something for you.”   
Osiris’ voice is a quiet vibration against his skin and he welcomes it, tilting his head away from the sunlight to look at him as best he can.   
A bronzed hand presents a gift, gold like the rings on his fingers and carved intricately with a sun. “It won’t bring your sight back, but... Perhaps it can ease the sting of the loss.”   
Theron can’t breathe in that moment, bites for words that aren’t there as trembling fingers take the eye. He looks from it to Osiris and back, marveling at the detail on it’s face before finally resting his gaze on his lover. “I… Thank you.”   
“Aelius.” So rarely does his true name fall from Osiris’ lips and he listens like a forlorn disciple to some dead God, and of this he does not realize the irony. “What you have done for me, what you have sacrificed-- Not just your sight, but your home, your renown--”   
“Osiris,” He stands, rests his hands on the curve of the older Warlock’s jaw and smiles. “I told you, I would be at your side whatever comes. You are my soul, my heart-- Nothing will ever mean more to me.”   
“A thousand lifetimes ago you said the same. You’d figure I would learn, by now.” Osiris’ chuckle is dry and Theron pulls him down, presses their lips together for the beat of a breath and when he draws away, he shakes his head.”   
“Perhaps in a thousand more lifetimes, you’ll know.”


End file.
